


Morning After

by heartsdesire456



Series: Scenes From a Horror [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after a night of drinking at a hotel bar, Tommy comes to the table surprisingly quiet and relaxed. </p><p>...and then Adam finds out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> CRAAAACK! Gloriously, ridiculously, TOTALLY INSANELY crack! 
> 
> This entire series came from joking with a friend about part 2 (she wrote part 2) and then... well it ran away.

Adam looked up as Tommy poured himself into the chair beside him and slid down in his seat some, looking pliant but somewhat shell shocked. Ashley laughed from across the table, only to cover her mouth when Adam groaned and covered his ears. “Sorry,” she said, then looked at Tommy. “Dude, what the hell? Are you stoned?” she asked and Tommy pulled off his sunglasses and shrugged off his hoodie.

Adam yawned. “Where did you run off to last night?” he asked, only to raise an eyebrow as Tommy stared at Adam’s glass, somewhat dazed. “Really, are you stoned?” he asked, frowning. “And you didn’t invite me?”

Tommy looked up, then smirked. “Nah, I’m actually sober,” he said, sliding down in his seat some. “Mmm, gloriously, incredibly sober,” he sighed with an easy smile on his lips.

Ashley raised an eyebrow. “You look like you’re stoned,” she said and he just smirked.

“Well fucked, actually,” he said, winking at Adam with a lecherous little grin. “Thanks for that,” he said and Adam choked on his own spit whereas Sutan dropped his fork with a clang from across the table.

“WHAT?!” he squeaked, looking between Adam and Tommy.

Adam held up his hands. “Hey, not me, I’d never do that to Sauli,” he defended and Tommy giggled.

“No, remember?” he asked and Adam just raised an eyebrow.

“Actually not well, I did have a little too much to drink,” he admitted, cringing at the throb his head gave just to remind him. He frowned suddenly. “Wait… did we talk to an old guy?” he asked. “Tommy, when did you get laid, I thought we danced all night?” he asked and Tommy narrowed his eyes.

“What ‘old guy’?” he asked and Adam gestured absently.

“The one with the hair and the weird face,” he said, then frowned. “Wait… _did we drink with Marilyn Manson last night_?!” he hissed, groaning. “Fuck, how much did I DRINK?!” he asked and Sutan laughed.

“Yeah right, like you had drinks with Tommy’s idol,” he said and Tommy just smirked. Sutan’s laugh caught in his chest and he shot Tommy a confused look. “You had drinks with Manson?! Wow, did you scream like a girl, fan boy?” he teased and Tommy just spluttered.

“I am not a fan boy-“

“Although there was some screaming,” A voice said from behind Tommy. Tommy flushed and looked over his shoulder. “Hey there.”

Adam just stared in wide eyed _shock_ as a fully made up Marilyn Manson squatted down beside Tommy’s chair. “Am I still drunk?!” he blurted out, only to have Ashley laugh and Sutan stare with his jaw hanging open at Tommy.

“Probably,” Tommy said, then smiled shyly as he turned back to look at the older man knelt beside his chair. “Um, hi,” he said, cheeks slightly pink as he looked at him.

Manson just smirked. “I told you I’d come let you see me all done up in the morning,” he said and Tommy ducked his eyes bashfully before looking up at him through his eyelashes. “Sorry I have to run,” he said and Tommy just shook his head.

“No really, it’s cool, I totally-“

“Here, call me sometime, last night was fun,” he said, handing Tommy a slip of paper with a number on it. He smirked in a way that Adam found slightly terrifying with his creepy makeup. 

Tommy bit his lip and looked from the paper to Manson’s face. “Seriously?” he asked and the man just chuckled a slightly dark laugh that made everybody else at the table cringe slightly.

“Oh yeah, Last night was _seriously_ fun,” he stressed, eyes lingering on Tommy’s lips. “Mmmm, best fun I’ve had in a long time,” he groaned and Tommy smirked.

“Last night was…” Tommy shuddered visibly, eyes reaching a damn near pornographic level of intense as he looked at Manson. “Intense, that’s for sure,” he said and Manson smirked.

“If you think that was intense, I have so much more to show you,” he said in a low growl, leaning in some, earning a whimper from Tommy, who’s pupils had nearly pushed all of the brown from his eyes. “So, call me?” he asked and Tommy nodded slightly. He leaned in and teasingly licked across Tommy’s bottom lip, earning a desperate whine. “Mmmmm, I remember that sound,” he said and Tommy gasped slightly. “Although I’m pretty sure my tongue was somewhere else at the time,” he said and Tommy lunged forward to kiss him frantically, clutching at his jacket lapels. 

Adam, Ashley, and Sutan all stared in shock as Manson sucked Tommy’s tongue into his mouth and then eased him off, holding Tommy’s upper arms as he arched his neck trying to kiss him again. “Gimme!” Tommy gasped and Manson just chuckled.

“Call me and maybe next week I can tie you up and fuck you until you can’t see straight?” he suggested and Tommy just let out a choked gasp, nodding frantically.

“Fuck yes!” he groaned and Manson just chuckled.

He leaned in and kissed Tommy again, tugging at Tommy’s scarf as he stood up. He dropped the offending piece of cloth in Tommy’s lap then grabbed his chin to tip his head to the side, admiring an angry purple bite on his throat. “You mark so well,” he said and Tommy just grinned proudly.

“You should see my thighs,” he said, picking up the paper of the table to tuck in his pocket. “Trust me, I’ll call,” he said and Manson just winked.

“I bet you do,” he said before turning to walk back inside the hotel without another word. 

Tommy watched him leave then shivered, sliding down in his chair some, cheeks flushed as he pushed his scarf over his lap and propped his feet on the table leg. “Oh God,” he sighed, only to look up and frown when he met the shocked and somewhat horrified stares from his friends. “What?” 

Adam looked broken, Ashley looked moments from bursting into giggles, so Sutan just shook his head and bit his lip. “Nothing baby, nothing at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how many parts this will be, but it will all be a collection of short crack fics.


End file.
